


Lock the Devil [HIATUS]

by Pills



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pills/pseuds/Pills
Summary: [Apologies, but this will likely never be finished.  This is typical of my original works.]Story inspired by a dream I had and title was from a misheard statement said by someone.There's a chain-link fence with no barbed wire at the top where Ada lives.  Everyone is afraid of it and anything that goes in never comes back out.  Everyone claims it's a military base, but what military base has a giant Victorian mansion in the center and a baseball diamond near the far end?





	1. They Aren't Human

That damn fence.  It isn’t that high and no barbed wire decorates the top of it, but everyone is afraid of it.  If anything goes in, people merely give up and forget about it.  People claim it’s a military base, but what military has a family living on its premises?  And since when do military fields have houses in the middle of it, but never have any lights on, even at night?  It wasn’t until one of my asshole friends decided to throw one of my strange packages over the fence that I decided enough was enough.

“I wouldn’t, Ada,” Chase gave me a deathly terrified glance, warning me not to climb the fence.  People were already gathering around the fence, interlacing their hands through the chain links.  I gave him a deathly glare.  
“That was _my_ package you threw over the damn fence.”

“Is it really that important?” He was panicked now.  He always knew I was a rebel, but I was hesitant to confront the fence.  I always complained about it, but I was getting increasingly irritated no one would tell me what was really behind that fence.  I pointed to the package, which landed against some small bleachers as a truck started to pull up with a bunch of guys of various ages along with two adults driving up to the diamond.

                Chase was lost in thought and only realized too late what I was doing.  “ADA!  NO!”

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to cause any intrusions or troubles by coming over, but my asshole friend threw my package over your fence and I was wondering if I could have it back.”  Every single face on both sides of the fence were staring at me and my genuine smile and outstretched arms at the younger boy who was inspecting my package.  The adult female stood up from her chair and looked me up and down, making me feeling slightly uncomfortable, but I retained my smile.

“Um, if I could just have my package, I’ll be out of your hair—”

“How old are you?”  The woman’s voice was high and raspy, as if she smoked far too much.  She was slightly hunched and wore plain clothing.  I looked at her dumbly, dropping my arms and turning my head up in thought.

“Um, I’m 22, but that’s not—”

“If you want your package, you have to exchange with us,” the woman continued cutting me off to continue.  I shrugged and said “ok” as I waited for what they wanted.  
“Marry my son.”  I looked at her dumbfounded before turning around to glance at Chase, who was crying uncontrollably now, something I’d never seen him do.  I looked back towards the woman.

“Um, if you want a repayment, I assure you I can think of something, but for marriage—” the woman held up her hand to stop my stammering before waving for someone to approach.  It was growing dark and my mind was racing.  Marriage?  Was this old bat out of her mind?  Just for a stupid fucking package?  It’s not like I was rude or anything to her to warrant such a response or even did anything to remotely hint at something so extreme…

                My thoughts broke off when a really tall young man around my age approached.  He wore scuffed black combat boots that weren’t tied and were folded down to reveal red plaid.  He had extremely torn pants that his legs were almost completely exposed and he wore a dirty red plaid flannel with the sleeves haphazardly rolled up.  I noticed in the dying light he had many piercings on his face, and if it wasn’t for my mind on full-throttle panic-mode, I would have found him rather attractive.

“Bartholomew Quentin.  This is your wife.”  The woman acted like I gave my full consent to marry this tall beast of a man, when in reality I didn’t _want to marry_ _this man_.  The tall man, presumably Bartholomew, grinned sadistically before approaching me and grabbing my wrist roughly and dragging me to the truck.  I could hear Chase’s screaming profanities and threats off in the distance, along with his perfuse apologizing.

                I dragged my own tall purple galaxy combat boots in the dirt attempting to resist the ferocious strength of Bartholomew, but to no avail.  He had such a strong grip on my struggling wrist I thought he was going to break it.  He seemed to be ignoring my pleas as the old raspy woman handed him my package, which was a strange upside-down “L” shape, which was why I hopped the fence to begin with.  Ever since a long time ago, I’ve been receiving anonymous packages periodically and Chase would often tease I had a stalker.  The packages often contained things I really liked: both scale and small figures from my favorite animes, video games, and mangas, as well as plushies and other various goodies I liked.  I always wanted to thank the person sending me this stuff, but since it was always anonymous, I couldn’t return my thanks, seeing as some of the items were obviously expensive. 

I didn’t know who these people were, but as I pounded on the truck’s dirty window, Bartholomew didn’t speak a word as we drove down the now dark path back to the old Victorian mansion settled in the middle of the open field behind the fence.  After a while of driving, I gave up and sobbed pathetically, curled up in the passenger side seat.  He stopped the truck and got out, roughly opening my side of the door, nearly ripping the door off and grabbing me by my wrist and yanking me out, much to my objections.  He walked to the back of the truck and took out my package as well as a strip of black cloth.  Figuring he was going to bind my wrists, I was surprised when my eyes were covered instead.

“W-wait!  What are you doing!?  I can’t see!”

“That’s the point.”  He finally spoke.  His voice was deep and husky, not something I was expecting.  I was expecting a raspy voice like the old woman, or a deep baritone voice.  He wrapped his large palm around both my wrists and dragged me along inside the house, I presumed.  I heard him kick open the door and toss my package off somewhere while hearing the creaking of a door open.  He pulled me along, and as much as I tried to resist, this giant man kept pulling me along effortlessly.  Losing my sight, I could only imagine what was going on around me.  Am I now a sex slave?  Will I be sold into slavery?  Is this some sadistic brothel?  Am I going to be abused or tortured by this beast of a man?

                My thoughts were cut off when the deep, husky voice spoke again.  “This is your new life.  If you must know, we aren’t human.”

                I figured that much, is what I wanted to say, but I swallowed my words hard, and instead spoke these words: “What do you mean, ‘not human’?”  My voice was so small I was afraid he would hear me.

“You’ll see” was all he said before the metal sliding of a door rang throughout a hollow space as we had descended an indeterminable amount of time. I felt an intense heat as we walked – or rather, I was dragged – through the threshold, then I heard silence.  The metal door closed shut and I was finally released from his strong grasp.  Immediately, I tried to take off the blindfold, but my wrists were grabbed again and pulled down from the obstruction.

“Not yet,” I felt a hot breath against my ear which made shivers go down my spine and made my breath hitch.  When I guess Bartholomew figured I wouldn’t try it again, he released my hand and I heard clicking, then the sound of a flame igniting.  Then, suddenly, _many_ flames igniting.  I began panicking inside my head again.  _Is he going to burn us alive!?_

“You can take it off now,” I heard a slipping sound and my vision was no longer obstructed.  What I saw made my breath hitch again.  I was standing in front of two deep red and black spiked thrones.  Am I now a servant to whatever royalty resides here?  I began trembling madly, but a gentle yet firm palm was rested on my shoulder.  I look up at the man, Bartholomew, and noticed in the many candle lights that he had a septum piercing, snakebites, and his entire bridge pierced.  He had deep crimson red eyes which captivated me instantly, but then I was reminded that this man was now my husband, despite my unwillingness, and I looked away.

“You’re very pretty,” his breath was like a whisper.

“What…do you mean?”  He cast his eyes down at me from the side before taking the hand on my shoulder and grabbing my chin, turning my face towards his.

“You have beautiful smoky blue eyes, and your nose ring and Monroe piercings are quite exquisite.  Your short black hair only accentuates your eyes,” I blushed madly at his words, but he continued shamelessly.  “You also have a nice figure under that black fuzzy slouchy oversized sweater, which is a shame you hide,” he began snaking his arm around my waist, which made me start to put my hands against his chest to maintain some distance between us.  I didn’t like where this was going.

“You have a nice pair of hips, perfect for children.  It’s a shame you also hide those under black skinny jeans,” as he continued pointing out everything I intended to desperately hide, and I began trying to wriggle out of his grasp, only making him use his ferocious strength to yank me close to his body.  He felt hot and I could feel his breath on my face.  It smelled sort of like citrus.

“Please, what do you want with me?  A sex slave?”  I had to know.  My pride and sanity couldn’t handle it anymore.

“A sex slave?”  He laughed audibly and very loudly.  “No, dear, you’re my queen,” he looked deep into my shocked eyes.

“Queen…?”

“You are now the human Queen of Hell.”

_They aren’t human._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada is now the Queen of Hell, and Bartholomew essentially doesn't introduce things and people the right way. Things go terribly wrong very quickly.

I don’t know when I lost consciousness, but when I came to, I was lying on a plush bed covered with black satin-bordered sheets.  I touched the plush black pillows.  Everything in this room appeared to be black, even the walls and light fixtures.  I sat up, only to hear a slipping sound and looked down.

“W-w-wha—!”  I was in foreign underwear.  My bra was entirely black lace and my panties were the same.  The back was completely exposed, much to my embarrassment.  It didn’t help that I heard the sound of a door opening and instinctively covered myself up to my nose, attempting not to scream.

“Good morning, your Highness.  I am Abigor, your tutor to everything down here in Hell,” a tall man with hind hooves and red skin with tall horns entered the room, but what was most disturbing was the fact he was _completely naked_.  I covered my head and tried not to scream even more.

“Your Majesty,” the demon continued.  His voice was baritone, something I expected from Bartholomew, was now resonating from this man.

“C-can you _please put on some clothes_??” I pleaded desperately, unwilling to interact with a naked demon.  I heard the demon, Abigor, sigh heavily before I heard a small snap and I lowered the sheets slightly.  He was now wearing a butler’s uniform.  I sighed with great relief.

“As I was saying, your Highness, I am Abigor.  Please, head downstairs to the dining hall so we may introduce you to the rest of the dwellers in this castle,” he turned around and closed the doors without another word.  I sighed again and looked around the room to see what clothing I could find.

                Unwilling to wear whatever demons wore, I attempted to find my old clothes, but to no avail.  I searched desperately, upturning the closets, wardrobes, and bureaus.  I even came across some kinky outfits I have no intention of wearing in the very back of the main closet, cringing when I laid eyes upon them.  Sighing and almost crying, I picked out a slouchy black raglan shirt, some black suspender shorts, and a pair of knee-high black spiked combat boots.  For socks, I found a pair of black and white thigh-high stockings.  After putting on some clothes, I opened the giant doors by pulling heavily on the iron rings that served as door handles.  After much effort, I pried open the doors and made my way down the stairs.  I was met with a series of branching paths, much to my dismay.  _How big is this fucking place?_

                Unsure of which way to go, I took a left.  I walked down the barren, armor-lined halls until I reached another door.  Unsure of where I was at, I tried to quietly peek through a crack I made in the door.  I saw darkness.  Figuring this wasn’t the correct room, I tried to quietly close the door again when suddenly a clawed hand grabbed the door and swung it open, throwing me onto my back.

“Ow…” I looked up at the tall figure towering above me now.  He had dirty blonde hair and similar piercings to Bartholomew, except instead of snakebites he had spiderbites and anti-eyebrows.  He looked down indifferently at me before smirking devilishly.

“So, are you the new pet?” He inched closer to me, causing me to back away swiftly.

“Please, I didn’t mean to intrude, I was just looking for—”

“I know what you were looking for, the dining hall.  It seems old Abbi hasn’t properly mastered directions yet,” the tall man sped up and instantly grabbed me by my neck and hoisted me up.  Instinctively, I grabbed onto his wrist that was holding firmly to my neck and began to writhe under his grasp.  I clawed at his hand, not even making a mark with my nails.

                I tried to choke out an apology before I heard the familiar baritone voice from behind us.  “Master Lagus, let her go this instant.”

                With a childish groan, the tall man, Lagus, released me from his grasp.  I dropped ungraciously into a heap on the floor, sputtering and coughing, when a female ran up to me and helped me up, leading me somewhere else.  Abigor stayed behind, and I heard talking, but my ears were ringing too loudly to make out what was being said.

                Soon enough, I was led into an open banquet hall with a few faces looking at me, some worriedly, some indifferently.  Bartholomew looked up from his plate and instantly scowled when he noticed the marks on my neck.  He stood up so quickly he knocked his chair over and as he practically ran over to me, I thought he was going to comfort me before he brushed by me and walked out the door.  I heard him muttering “that bastard Lagus” under his breath as he walked by me.  I looked back awkwardly at the remaining faces, bowing my head apologetically and muttering my forgiveness before the woman led me to a red velvet seat to eat.

                There was silence as breakfast took place.  Whatever mood there was prior to me walking in was instantly blown up when I walked into the room.  I cursed myself for being so careless.  As I picked at the crepes on my plate, something I would normally devour in seconds, I solemnly hung my head and tried not to cry.

                As I was about to speak up, the banquet hall doors suddenly burst open and loud yelling resounded.  The people scattered and I, not knowing what was going on, stood up from my seat and tried to get out of the way of the ruckus heading towards me.  I managed to bolt out of a door and slammed it shut behind me, only to be in another dark room.  I was growing sick of all these ominous, dark rooms all around this place.  I tried to find a light, but soon, the lights came on themselves, only to illuminate a room full of…rats?

                I knelt down to one of the oddly-colored red and black rats and picked one up.  I sat down and set the little rat in my lap.  The rat felt warm and I realized it was a female after a close inspection.  She crawled up my shirt and onto my shoulders.  I always loved rodents, so I felt right at home and at peace in this room.  Soon, other rats approached me, crawling up my arms and into my lap, I giggled at the sensation of so many tiny paws against my skin.  I tried to pet each warm little rat body, realizing these were _hellrats_.  Despite this, I decided not to treat them any different than the rats and other rodents at home.  As I felt an overwhelming amount of rats crawling all over me, suddenly, a violent gust of unusually cold wind swept through the room, sending the rats scattering.  I sighed irritatedly at my fun being ruined and I turned around to see the piercing red eyes staring down at me, scowling and thin.

“Up.”  He grabbed my wrist roughly and led me out of the room.

“Hey, wait!  Can I at least say goodbye?” I asked honestly.  Bartholomew looked back at me confused, but only briefly, and he locked the door behind us and led me upstairs.  He tossed me onto the bed I woke up on, obviously angry.

“B-Bartholomew, what’s wrong?”   I was so confused with his sudden anger.  Was I not supposed to visit the hellrats?  I couldn’t see why not, they were friendly enough and adorable.  Maybe demons thought differently?  I was even more terrified at the fact that if he was strong like that when he wasn’t angry, what would happen when he _did_?  I began to shake as Bartholomew was silent and he rushed over to me on the bed.  I was so terrified.  I was so confused.  I curled up and wrapped my hands over my head and began crying.  All my tears built up from the morning finally broke through the dam.  It wasn’t even evening yet and I already had the entire house disgusted and mad at me.  This was the _worst_.  I was supposed to be Queen, and everyone now hates me.  I cried pathetically.  I felt the bed springs sink with weight, and I sobbed harder, expecting to be hit or beaten or worse, when suddenly I felt a warm hand start to wipe away the tears streaming down my cheek.

                Confused, but still crying, I opened one of my eyes a crack, but it was so welled up with tears, I couldn’t see properly, so I shut it again.  I felt my head being lifted.  I clenched my eyes shut tightly, expecting a slap or something.  When I felt nothing searing across my skin, but instead I felt the warmth of a body and clothing, arms wrapping around my body, I opened my eyes finally.

                I looked up at a hazy-eyed Bartholomew.   Now I was more confused, but this time not in a stressed way.  He gently pet my head before enveloping me in his arms.  I felt the warmth seep through my body and slowly started to stop crying.  After sniffing and sobbing a little bit, I felt the gentle grip around my body slowly start to release, and I looked up.

“I’m sorry for getting angry,” Bartholomew’s voice betrayed sympathy and deep concern.  I sniffled slightly.

“Lagus is my younger brother and he has quite the sadistic streak.  He was always jealous of my place as King.  How did you come into contact with him?”

                I sniffed once again before replying.  “I was trying to find the dining hall.  I peeked in through his door and saw nothing but black, so I went to leave when he opened his door and threw me onto my back.  He mentioned something about Abigor not giving good directions or something, calling me a pet and then he grabbed me by my neck, attempting to strangle me.”

                A deep scowl ran between his brows.  “He wasn’t trying to kill you.  He’s _sadistic_.  He gets off with inflicting pain on women, and his is quite extreme.  He’s a choker.  As for why he went after you, I assume he had intentions of raping you.”

                I looked up at Bartholomew, terrified and stunned.  I didn’t think before I spoke.  “But, I’m a virgin!”  I immediately covered my mouth and blushed after the words tumbled out of my mouth.  I averted my gaze and looked down.

“I know.”  I uncovered my mouth and looked up at Bartholomew confused.

“What do you mean, ‘you know’?”  He sighed before explaining.

“My mother could smell you were a virgin, which is why she chose you.  If demons want to have children to continue the bloodline, it _has_ to be with a virgin.”

“But who said I’m going to have _sex with you_?”  Bartholomew looked down at me, visibly perplexed at my remark.

“You aren’t my wife to be a figurehead—”

“But we aren’t even formally married!” I blurted out unconsciously.

“That’s not how it works in Hell.”  Now it was my turn to look confused.  I cocked my head to his remark.  He sighed and placed a hand to his forehead.  “There is no actual ‘ceremony’ as how you humans do it Upstairs.  To be my wife, you must have been chosen by the Mother of the King.  As soon as she has chosen, her word is final.  We’re bound now, whether you like it or not, which means _we’re going to have sex_.”  I instinctively backed away from him and his words, my mind a mess.

“H-how can you take sex so lightly?” I stammered, trying to form cohesive thoughts and words.

“Isn’t that what married couples do?” he shrugged.  I clutched my head at the thought.  This _demon wants to have sex with me_.

“I’m not just a demon, I’m _your husband_.”  I instantly looked up at Bartholomew.

“D-d-did you just…”

“Demon power,” he said matter-of-fact-ly.  _This fucker can read my thoughts._

“Can you _please not do that_?” I pleaded.  Bartholomew started to crawl up towards me slowly.

“Can I show you what else I can do then?” He whispered seductively.

“P-please don’t!  No, not yet!  I haven’t come to terms with it yet!  Please!  Please don’t take me!”  I cried out.  I couldn’t think straight anymore.  Bartholomew stopped, but he was already towering over my trembling and terrified body.

“Why do you wish to remain a virgin, especially at your age?  I can assure you, _I’m very well endowed_.”

“T-that’s not the problem!”

“Then what is?” he continued calmly.  
                I hesitated before speaking.  “I’ve…never had self-confidence in my body.  I have an imperfect body, and I was always afraid of rejection when it came to having sex and exposing my body, vulnerable.  I hate the feeling.  So, I’m still a virgin because I can’t seem to trust anyone…I…was sexually assaulted at a young age by a close friend, someone I trusted…” I trailed off.  Bartholomew’s eyes went soft with a mixture of emotions.  I suddenly got very angry.

“Don’t look so pitiful at me!  You’re a demon!  A _King of Hell!_   You’ve probably raped and murdered your way to the top!  Why should I be any different!?”  I was so angry, not able to contain any trust or anger.  I had built up walls so high around my heart that no one could penetrate.  And now this _demon_ thinks he can just pluck me from my world and expect me to happily consent and get on my back?  No, that’s not how I work!

                But the hurt I saw in Bartholomew’s eyes stung my heart for some strange reason.

“Is that how you see me?  A rapist and a murderer?” I couldn’t help but hear the silent sob in his voice.

“I just don’t understand how I’m so different from anyone else.  I was never treated like a human, only as a sex toy or body to fondle and fuck, and I’m so sick of it.  And now I’m being told by a demon that I’m expected to bear his children.  It’s too much, Bartholomew…”

“You’re now my wife.  You hold high status.  I couldn’t just rape my wife.  Even as demons, we still have standards.”

“But what about your brother, Lagus?  Isn’t he just going to rape me?” I couldn’t forget about what I was told about him.

Bartholomew got off of me and sat on his backside and averted his gaze before continuing.  “He’s a stain and a blemish to this family.  We tend to keep him hidden and out of sight.  What you went into was his chamber where no one is allowed in.  He’s kept under a silent incantation and seal.  The only people able to break the seal is me, and you.”  My eyes went wide.  I was now sitting up straight.

“But I didn’t do anything special to open the door!”  Bartholomew held up his hand gently.

“You didn’t have to.  The door recognized you as the Queen and opened willingly under your touch.  Now you’ve set the beast free and who knows what he’s going to do.  I’m afraid he’s going to go after you again,” Bartholomew brought up a hand and gently caressed my cheek.  I couldn’t help but feel guilty and look away.

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know.  Abigor was never good with giving directions to newcomers. He just assumes everyone knows the castle inside and out like he does, and it’s rather troublesome, but of all the places you went to, you went to the rapist brother’s room,” he chuckled softly.

“What about that hellrat room?” I couldn’t help but be curious about the ratties.  Bartholomew looked up curiously at me.

“Why are you concerning yourself with the hellrats?  They’re just servants.”

“But they’re so cute!  Surely they have a better use?”

“Nah, they only make sure the grain weevils stay out of the food and the rest of the vile insects stay away from the rations and food.  They really don’t serve any other purpose,” I was disheartened by his response and looked away sadly.  This didn’t miss his gaze.  “Do you have a fondness for them?”

                I looked up at him wishfully.  “I love rodents, and the hellrats are indeed adorable.  I feel bad that they’re locked up down there all by themselves.  Surely they can have a little bit of freedom?”  Bartholomew looked away in thought.  He looked back at me with a different emotion in his eyes.

“I can give them freedom, on one condition.”

“I swear to god, if it’s sex, I will literally castrate you,” I hissed between my teeth.  Bartholomew backed off without another word and sighed heavily.

“We have to continue the line somehow, Ada.  We can’t exactly do invitro-fertilization on you, and even when you go to give birth that would be ten times worse, seeing as you didn’t get stretched out through the process of sexual intercourse.”  I blushed madly at his shameless explanation.  I covered my face shyly.

“I promise I’ll try to make it as painless as possible for you.  So please, the more you cooperate—”

“Is that all I am to you?  A baby factory?” I raised my voice angrily.  He took his hand away and his gaze and mood dropped.

“So I am…” I turned around threw a pillow at him roughly before turning around and sobbing into my knees.

“No, Ada, please, that’s not what I meant—”

“Please, just leave me alone…” I sobbed again.  This was how it always was.  I heard a choked sigh and the weight from the bed lifted.  I heard the doors open easily and close gently with a soft thud.  As I heard his footsteps grow farther away, I lied down and sobbed into a pillow.  I didn’t think I could cry anymore, but tears still came out.

                Before I knew it, it was nighttime.  I must have cried myself to sleep at some point.  I noticed I was in that pair of black underwear again and I was now under the covers.  I heard soft breathing beside me.  I slowly turned over to glance over my shoulder to see who it was.

                The crimson eyes were now closed, and his soft black hair messily covered his right eye.  It was then that I realized he had _undressed me_.  I quickly and tried to be as calm as possible to move as far away from him as I could.  I realized I couldn’t sleep in the same bed as him and I grabbed a blanket and made my way out the doors and downstairs.  This time, I went right down the pitch-black corridor at the bottom of the steps.  I wrapped the blanket tighter around my shaking body, hoping and praying I didn’t stumble and run into something or someone while trying to find a couch or something to sleep on.  I heard the soft footsteps too late and felt something wrap around my mouth and nose.  I tried to scream, but that was a grave mistake.  I lost consciousness heavily, quickly, instantaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagus is a sadistic dick.

My head throbbed.  I felt a swirling headache and my limbs hurt for some strange reason.  I tried to open my eyes, but realized they were covered.  I tried to move my hands to undo the blindfold, only to hear a clatter and found they were chained together and to something else, preventing me from moving them to the blindfold.  I attempted to move my legs and found them unbound, except my thighs were tied together by something smooth.  I struggled to turn around onto my belly to try to hoist myself up, but when I tried to lean forward, I gagged and was wrenched back.  There was something around my neck.  It felt like a collar and sounded like a chain.  Now becoming more and more panicked, I attempted to feel around me.  I was lying on something soft.  I prayed it wasn’t a bed.  Lost in my swirling thoughts, I didn’t realize the door had opened until it was slammed shut.  I shrieked and jumped, turning towards the sound.

“Ahh, my princess is finally awake.  Time to play?”  Before I could grasp the situation, I felt a pressure on the bed, quickly moving towards me.

“N-n-n-no please!  Who are you, what do you want with me!?”  I tried to sound threatening, but squeaks aren’t threatening in the least.  All I received was a sadistic chuckle.  “L-L-Lagus…?”  I squeaked again.

“You sound just like a mouse.  A defenseless, little mouse, about to be gobbled up by a cat,” I felt warm breath against my ear, causing me to shiver.  Suddenly, I heard a rattling and felt my head being lifted.  Before I could protest, something was shoved into my mouth.  It was hard and dry, causing me to want to gag.  My complaints were reduced to mewlings.

“As much as I’d love to hear you scream in pain, it’d be trouble if my _brother_ also heard.”  This was Lagus and my heart dropped and sank to my stomach.  How stupid was I to think I could safely sleep elsewhere?  It seems the only thing keeping me safe from this sadistic bastard was…Bartholomew…

                I wanted to cry.  Instead of being treated properly, I was now going to be brutally raped.  I cringed at the thought and reluctantly considered actually having children with Bartholomew, but he said he needed a virgin, and if his brother was to rape me, would that mean I couldn’t bear his kids anymore…? 

Lost in thought, I was suddenly jerked back to reality when I felt a clawed hand grab my panties.  I tried to scream, but the gag made it impossible.  I felt them ripped off of me and heard a low wolf whistle.

“It seems you’re completely hairless down here.  I guess that’s the good thing about being the Queen of Hell.  The perks are already effective down here.  _Perks…?_

“Ahh, so my brother didn’t tell you yet?  Oh, how stupid of him.  I guess I’ll have to break the news to you, then,” he said in mock disappointment.  I felt him lean in closer to me and felt his lips against my ear.  “As Queen of Hell, your body will go through some changes.  Your breasts will enlarge, your body hair will be nonexistent, and your blemishes and scars will vanish.  You’ll become the epitome of demonic beauty.  You’ll retain your personality, skin color, and body modifications, but your disgusting human trivials will be gone, such as your pubic hair.”  _What…?_

                Suddenly, the doors slammed open and I felt a great gust of ice cold air, as well as the sound of soft flapping.   I heard Lagus groan and turn around, then suddenly a yell and a curse.  I felt something splatter onto my body.  I tried to scream again, but the infernal gag was causing me to drool uncontrollably and against my will.  Suddenly, I heard a sickening crack and heard a pained groan, then slashing.

                When it finally stopped, I felt something come towards me.  I tried to crawl away, but my restraints made it impossible.  I felt the slick snap of the gag being sliced off, as well as the blindfold.  The crimson eyes I saw were now slit pupils, as if he wasn’t himself anymore.

“B-Barth—” he roared in my face and he suddenly lunged on top of me.  I screamed involuntarily, but soon stopped when I saw the claws tearing at my restraints instead of my bra and body.  When my restraints were left to mere strips and rags, I retracted my body into a fetal position so he couldn’t see my exposed body parts so clearly.  I covered my crotch as much as I could before he suddenly picked me up, and that’s when I saw Lagus on the ground, bleeding profusely from countless claw wounds and what appeared to be a few broken limbs.  I heard him groan weakly, causing Bartholomew to raise his spear-headed black tail and slice him some more along his arms.  I couldn’t watch as blood spattered the room until it was nothing but red.  Blood red.

                Bartholomew carried me up to the bedroom, I buried my face into his bloodied chest, unable to look around or at his terrifying new appearance.  He actually _flew_ us to the bedroom, and when we reached it, he gently set me on the bed before slamming the doors shut violently and locking them with several bolts, set up high, well above where I could reach.   I now realized I am now a prisoner in this room.  I pushed him to his ends, and this was my punishment.  I tried to apologize.

“Bartholomew, please, I can explain—”

“Put on some underwear,” his voice was now baritone and dark, gloomy.  I reluctantly got up, but noticed he wasn’t going to turn around.  So, I quickly grabbed a random pair of underwear from the bureau and slid them on, then bolted under the blankets again.  I gazed at his elegant wings: large, black, and clawed.  His tail swayed listlessly.  It perked up when I spoke.

“I’m sorry, if I made you angry.  I was so embarrassed that I realized you undressed me and was sleeping in the same bed as me.  I didn’t know if you were naked or anything, but I felt so uncomfortable—”

“Please, it’s fine.  It’s my fault for not sleeping elsewhere.”

“No, really, it’s my fault!  I overreacted!  If I didn’t I wouldn’t have—”  He suddenly turned around, his pupils still slits, and he bellowed out.

“Lagus is a dirty, disgusting being.  It’s repulsive such a being as him exists under this roof.  If it were up to me, I’d toss him to the Underground to fight to the death with Cerberus.  I’ll deal with him tomorrow.”

“But, didn’t you already—”

“No.  That’s not enough to kill the fucker.”  This was the first time I ever heard Bartholomew curse so profusely.  I instantly shut my mouth at his words.  “If he would have raped you, that would have meant he would have taken the line and taken over as King and ultimately forcibly make you have kids with him.  Is that what you want?”  He was visibly angry, betraying his previous gentle nature.  I began to start sobbing.

“No, it’s not—”

“Then please, stay with me.  I don’t care if I sleep on the floor.  Don’t leave my sight or side.  I can’t imagine if anything were to happen to you.  Who knows what that twisted bastard could do to you?  He’s ruthless, violent, sadistic to the extreme degree, and knows no limits.  His sadism is far beyond that of any normal human, so if you expected some rough sex and spanking, you’re wrong.  He’ll torture you until you nearly break.  He could literally _kill you_ with his sex.  Demons are much larger than normal humans as well, but we can also enlarge them limitlessly.  He could quite literally _kill you with his dick_ —” I began to sob uncontrollably at his explanation.  I felt disgusted, both with myself and the new world I was thrown into.  What does he mean demons can enlarge their penises exponentially?  What sort of fucked up place is this?  Why would something like this exist?

                My thoughts continued until I felt something hard and warm wrap itself around my waist, then something envelope my entire body.  I squealed at the sensation, but when I looked up, I realized I was encased in Bartholomew’s wings, with his body gently wrapped around mine, his tail gently caressing my waist as it loosely wrapped around it.

                We sat there like that, taking in each other’s warm embrace, for an indefinite amount of time.  It felt like forever when Bartholomew finally retracted his tail and wings.  I looked up at him calmly.

“Barthy, Lagus told me my body will…change.  Due to being Queen now.  Is that true?”  Bartholomew blushed slightly at the cute pet name I had chosen.  Bartholomew was becoming a bit too much to repeat over and over.  He closed his eyes and brought my forehead to his before speaking.

“It is.  That’s why I wanted to have sex with you right away.  To see all your imperfections and blemishes before they vanished completely and irreversibly.  It’s one of the benefits of being human.  You aren’t confined to perfectionism and body idealism out of your control.”  I thought hard at his words, finally realizing why he was so persistent to have sex with me.  I was honestly touched at his words.  He didn’t like being perfect.  He _wanted_ to see my imperfect body.  For whatever reason, I was seriously considering having sex with him.  Hopefully not bear children yet, but just to fulfill his wish…

                Suddenly, we heard owls hooting gloomily.  I was confused.  Wasn’t it already nighttime?  I heard Bartholomew chuckle.

“Owls signal the start of day here in Hell.  Upstairs, I assume they indicate night?”  I nodded shyly at his words.  He gently hugged me and pet my head affectionately.  “Want to learn how to do some royalty things?”  He asked affectionately as the hand petting my head.  I pouted at his words, but he laughed and reassured me that it was fun.


End file.
